Loving you hurts
by Stella296
Summary: Different version of 3.03. More drama, trust issues with fluffy parts. A try to get back the feeling to write for GG. Please read and review and tell me if it's worth reading/continue to write it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I know it's been a while since I wrote anything. In order to get back on track with GG stories, I started this two, maybe three shot. Please tell me if it's any good. I need to get back the feeling for the characters before I can update TBAC. **

** So this is a different version of Episode 3.03. The episode, especially the shoe-stealing scene was fun, but I'd wish for some more drama. Like this. **

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Blair woke up on her bed in her dorm later the night, smiling. Not even three hours before Chuck showed up at her door and they made up for the fight about the picture. Neither of them would get it and that was okay. She didn't need the table élitaire and he said that he could live without the acceptance of this specific club owner.<p>

Chuck lay next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. He smiled at her while she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair.

"Penny for your thoughts, angel." he whispered.

"There's nothing specific on my mind right now. I'm just glad we compromised about this one so easily. I don't need this society anyway. I've you. That's all I need." she smiled at him.

He smiled at her brightly before he gave her a kiss. She felt him tense for a second though but didn't give it further thought.

"Listen, Blair. I've a business meeting downtown in about an hour. I'm sorry but I've to go, okay?" he asked hopefully. Blair sighed and nodded gratefully. "Will you come to the Palace later?"

"Yes. And I expect more champagne and strawberries when I get there." Blair whispered and Chuck chuckled, giving her another kiss as he started to pull out of their embrace.

"Blair, maybe you should get dressed before Georgina comes back." Chuck grinned as he stood above her, getting dressed quickly.

"Don't remind me of her." Blair protested before she reached for her robe that lay next to the bed on the floor.

Chuck grinned and gave her a last short kiss on the forehead before he disappeared. Blair watched him closing the door with a smile. He kept his promise; he made it up to her. He even put her first, over his business.

* * *

><p>Georgina was furious when she got back at the dorms. Dan had drove off with Serena and her family and let her stood there. Somehow Serena got the fake invite Georgina had sent to Blair and now she threatened her to tell Dan about it if she didn't stop pushing Blair. Georgina surrendered and went back home. The thing she was most upset about was that Blair hadn't even shown up. Neither had Chuck. So her brilliant scheme hadn't even worked out. Why was Serena so pissed at her anyway? Georgina wanted Dan. And she'd get him.<p>

On the hallway she saw Chuck and he seemed in a very good mood. Way to good.

"Hey Chuckles. What'cha up to?" Georgina teased him, sarcasm dripping all over the place.

"Whoregina. Long time, thankfully no see." Chuck smirked as he passed her without as much as a second glance at her.

"Ah, didn't you miss me?" Georgina cooed after him. He only chuckled. "Maybe your girlfriend did then. Tell me, are you really fond of her hair?"

"Leave Blair alone, Georgina. Or you will regret it." Chuck's face got a cruel impression when he turned around to glare at her.

"What do you want to do, huh? Boot camp? Been there, done that." Georgina shrugged.

Chuck smirked evilly. "Oh please, boot camp is a resort compared to what I'm intending to do if you do something to her. Leave her alone, I mean it." He turned around and was about to leave, when Georgina started to laugh. Chuck knew this laugh. The last time he heard it, the police came for a raid in their school and some teachers got arrested. Georgina was out of control – again.

"What so funny?" Chuck asked, somewhat worried. Maybe he should bring Blair to the Palace first after all.

"You know, I never took you for a lover of modern art." she quirked an eyebrow at him.

Chuck frowned at her. She knew. The witch knew and was on her way to the shared room with Blair. There was no way she could keep Georgina away from Blair now.

"But tonight, at Sotheby's when I heard that guy bidding and bidding on a picture and then reserve it for Mr. Chuck Bass, I was truly impressed. What's the story behind it?" Georgina's face turned into a cruel smirk.

Georgina had a sixth sense for being at the right time at the right place to get information she never should get. Chuck was almost impressed. Almost.

Chuck clenched his jaw and left with one last comment. "You should really stop that drug abuse, Georgina. You're already brain damaged enough. Imagine things? Really now?"

"Oookay then. Let's ask Snowhite then." Georgina said bitterly when Chuck simply left. Chuck prayed that Blair wouldn't listen to Georgina.

* * *

><p>"Hey roomie. Enjoyed your romp with your rich sleaze while I was away?" Georgina grinned at her. If glares could kill, Georgina would have died at least a hundred times in the last few days.<p>

"So, I was expecting to see you at tonight's auction. Everyone was there after all. But I guess your activities with Chuck were more interesting. Not that I blame you, he's quite good." Georgina teased. Blair knew that Chuck had slept with Georgina, once, in the sixth grade. _Ugh_.

"Come on, sweetie. Your post-orgasmic good mood can't hold on forever. At least one bitchy remark?" Georgina asked hopefully, desperate for some bitch fight.

"Sometimes I almost pity your poor parents." Blair said matter-of-factly. "Then again, just almost because they made you and so foisted you upon us."

Georgina's sly smirk disappeared. Her parents were her wound point and Blair knew it. Blair grinned when she saw G's face twist.

"At least my father didn't run off with some gay model." Georgina shot right back.

This fact couldn't hurt Blair anymore. Her father was happy and she knew, that if she'd really need him he'd come around. He always did. So she just smiled in return.

"And if I'd ever tie myself down to a manwhore like Chuck Bass I'd at least make sure that he has a good taste. And from what I saw and heard tonight he hasn't. The photograph he had one of his gorillas bidding for is awful." Georgina continued to tease Blair.

Blair surely had heard wrong. She sat up and eyed Georgina carefully.

"What did you just say?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, his taste in art is awful. I mean, you shouldn't be THAT much surprised after all these years of yellow pants, dolphin sweaters and purple bow-ties." Georgina chuckled.

"What kind of photograph was it?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"Dunno. Looked like an eyes wide shut parody." Georgina shrugged.

"You're lying." Blair knew that Georgina couldn't know about the picture but defense was always Blair's strongest weapon.

A devilish grin came to Georgina's face.

Blair got up from her bed, still dressed in her robe, so she grabbed a dress, a pair of stockings and some underwear and made her way to the bathroom. She would get dressed and go to Chuck's. Georgina somehow learned about the picture and now lied to bring up a fight between Chuck and her! That nerve of this little Satan's brat.

* * *

><p>When Chuck left the dorms and was on his way to his meeting, it wasn't that far - NYU was downtown after all; he was very pleased with himself and couldn't stop smirking.<p>

He got what he wanted. His guy from the auction just called him and said that the photograph had been a cheap buy. 7500 bucks. If it would be as handy as Chuck calculated, it would be worth thousand times of that. Shan was a very important person for the club scene in Manhattan after all.

And as the icing of the cake he just spent some really nice quality time with Blair. He'd missed her so much and he was happy how easy they connected and how good their relationship went. So much better than he had even dreamed of.

When the idea of what could happen if Blair find out came to his mind, he pushed far away. She wouldn't. It was as simple as that to him.

* * *

><p>When Blair arrived at the Palace, the Concierge told her that Chuck was still not back yet. She said it was fine and simply went upstairs. Blair sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. She'd wait for Chuck and then scheme with him – to get rid of Georgina – again. But this time, for good.<p>

There had to be a place where she'd prefer to stay on her own. Obviously her parents nor doctors or nuns could kept here somewhere for too long.

Someone knocked on the door. Blair frowned. Nobody had ever knocked on that door before.

"This better be no hooker…" Blair thought angrily. She was well aware of the fact that not everybody knew what exactly it entailed that Chuck Bass had a girlfriend now. Scandalous! But true nonetheless.

Blair slowly opened the door. On the other side was a delivery guy.

"Urgent delivery for Mr. Bass?" the boy asked skeptically as he eyed Blair from head to toe.

"I'll take it. I'm his girlfriend." Blair said as she stepped out and reached for the package.

"Uhm, I don't know, Miss. My boss said it's confidential." The boy returned nervous.

Blair quirked an eyebrow. "How confidential can it be, when they send it with a boy like you?"

The guy snorted, handed the package to Blair, turned around and left. But not before mumbling 'bitch' under his breath.

Blair's mouth formed an O but before she could say something the guy had already taken the steps down.

Blair went back inside and took a closer look at the package. It was about three to two foot large. When she spotted a little sticker at one corner of the package, her stomach turned around.

_Sotheby._

She laid the package down at the coffee table and opened it. Her breath stocked and tears started to form in her eyes. It was the photograph he told her to forget about in order to keep their relationship fight-free.

'_Nice played, motherchucker_.' Blair said to herself with a bittersweet smile. She felt a tiny bit of the all too familiar stinging pain that Chuck had caused so many times before.

* * *

><p>Chuck came back to the Palace around midnight. This was the best day in a while, so far. His new business partners were very pleased with his proposal and they'd come to an acceptable solution soon.<p>

"Good evening, Mr. Bass." Dexter, the concierge greeted him.

"Hello Dexter. Everything okay?" Chuck asked causal.

"Yes, Mr. Bass. Everything is going fine. Miss Waldorf is upstairs waiting for you. And there was a delivery for you that arrived two hours ago." Dexter smiled but Chuck froze in his place. _Shit_.

He nodded before he went to the elevator. He prayed that she didn't open the delivery. But who was he kidding? It was Blair after all. She would have made the connection.

Chuck sighed as a sign of relief when he opened the door of their suite and found Blair sitting on the couch, watching TV. Her back faced him and first when he almost stood beside her, he saw the half full bottle of scotch on the table.

This bottle had been unopened this morning.

"Hey beautiful. I see you found something to keep you entertained while I was out." Chuck smirked.

Blair didn't respond. He clenched his jaw. He hated it more than anything to be ignored. Especially by her.

"Blair." he said sharply. In return she slammed her glass on the couch table and stood up to face him.

"Tell me, Chuck, tell me you got this McMullen because you wanted it as a gift for me to show me you care about my problems at NYU. Tell me you did not trick me not to go to the auction to make it easy for you. Tell me you didn't use making love as a distraction while you went behind my back! Tell me you didn't break my trust in you on purpose. TELL ME!" she yelled at him. Tears were forming in her eyes and she had a hard time to blink them away.

"Blair…" Chuck said softly and reached out for her. But Blair scooted away from him. "…it's business. You have to understand."

"Well that's just rich." Blair grabbed her purse and her coat and run out of the hotel as fast as she could. Although she knew he didn't follow her right away. He never did. He waited until she calmed down and then showed up like nothing happened. But this wouldn't work this time. She'd make that sure.

So Blair got into a cab and her mind was spinning. How could he do that to her? And how could she avoid him for long enough to make him really think about it? If she'd just would go back to the dorms or to the penthouse he'd stand in the door tomorrow morning with a bouquet of flowers and play the old '_Blair you're everything I have'_ number which would be successful and she didn't want to let him win this time.

"Where to, Miss?" the driver asked.

"5th." Blair returned. The driver nodded. Blair took her phone from her purse and dialed a number.

"Uhm, hello, Miss Blair?" a truly surprised voice sounded a few seconds later.

"Dorota? You need to pack a suitcase for me …."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Please tell me with a review if it was worth to read and the work to write it :).<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Once Blair had arrived home, she went upstairs immediately. She ignored Dorota's suspicious looks that followed her up the stairs.

"Miss Blair?" Dorota asked as she followed her in Blair's room.

"You haven't even started to pack, have you?" Blair snapped, glaring at her usually so loyal maid.

"No. First I waited if you really mean." Dorota answered honestly, glaring right back.

"Why thank you for doing what I told you, employee!" Blair yelled as she walked in her closet and grabbed one of her suitcases. Dorota rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Chuck?" she asked carefully while Blair slammed her suitcase on the bed.

"Who else." Blair sighed. Dorota nodded and watched Blair throwing clothes and shoes on the bed.

"I pack beauty case." Dorota said and went in the bathroom. She pretended to pack things while really she texted.

_Mister Chuck. U need 2 come. Ms Blair packing suitcases._

Dorota hit the sent button before Blair entered the bathroom and could stop her. She sighed.

"You texted him." she stated with a shake of her head. Disappointment and Anger visible on her face.

"I did." Dorota replied coolly. "Time to run away over." she stated seriously, obviously not sorry.

"Fine. Go home then. I'll sleep here, in my bed tonight." Blair sighed, pointing at the door. "He won't come here anyway. Chuck Bass is a coward after all." Her mind wandered back to the afternoon they had spent and the way Chuck distracted her so he could avoid her going to the auction after all.

"Good idea." Dorota agreed happily before she left for the night. She didn't know and didn't want to now what was going on again between Chuck and Blair but she knew that their complicated relationship wouldn't get better if one of them kept running. They had made so much progress over the summer, it would be a waste to let that all burn to nothing over whatever dilemma they had that day.

* * *

><p>Chuck read the text in disbelief. One summer. That was how long they had been happy before he already had screwed it up now? That couldn't be true. He took his phone and pushed a speed dial number.<p>

"Dexter, please bring my car around. I need to go to the Upper East Side immediately." he commanded.

"Very well, sir." Dexter answered before he hung up.

Chuck took his coat and went to the elevator. He had to fix this. Usually, he'd stop somewhere to get a bouquet of peonies but if Blair was really in such a destructive mood, there was no time to waste.

_Miss Blair stays home. U should c her thou._

Chuck let out a deep breath, happy that Dorota was on his side for once and kept him well informed. So there was time for flowers after all.

_Thank you Dorota. I will._

* * *

><p>Blair put the suitcase on the floor but decided that she wouldn't unpack it now. In fact, she would just throw even more on the floor in the morning and let Dorota pick it up and get her closet back to the usual fine organized system that it was. It would be the perfect punishment for the little traitor.<p>

Maybe some cake would comfort her? No, fashion week was coming up soon enough. Instead, she decided to kicked off her shoes and get rid of her dress and went to her comfortable bed in nothing but her underwear.

She'd missed this bed. And the silence here. But her heart still felt heavy. She tried her best to just appreciate the moment but instead found herself crying to sleep several minutes later. He'd hurt her and he didn't even care. At least he didn't seem to. He knew where she was. Why didn't he come to her?

"Don't cry, please." his husky voice whispered before she could finish her thought. Her eyes blinked open after some seconds. There he stood, peonies in one, his coat in the other hand. He dropped both when her tears filled eyes met his dark ones. He came closer and stopped when he only stood two feet away from her.

"Get out." she tried to snap but it only came out with sobs.

"No." He replied firmly. He kicked off his shoes and she turned away from him. She felt the comforter being lifted. He got in beside her, she could feel him still be dressed. He pulled her in a tight embrace and she let him. He pulled her back tightly against his chest and kissed her head.

"I'm not crying." Blair stated as if she tried to convince herself.

"You are. And it makes me feel even worse." Chuck whispered as he kissed the nape of her neck. She could hear that he was hurting too. But she didn't have it in her heart to comfort him this time.

"Don't expect me to comfort you now, Chuck." She told him. "You made me feel cheap." She added in a whisper. If he weren't that close to her, he would have missed it. He closed his eyes and gulped.

"I never meant to make you feel anything but happy." Chuck said honestly. He knew he would fail eventually. But he didn't expect her to react like this. He had seen the suitcase but yet had to make a comment about it. Blair appreciated it.

"I'm not happy right now." Blair admitted. A part of her wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her.

"I know."He said as he rubbed his cheek softly against the side of her head. He longed for her to react somehow so badly. He felt his eyes water up so he closed them tightly.

They didn't speak for a while. Blair was about to ask if he was still awake when she heard it. A tiny sniff. It made her heart break a little. The last time he'd been crying was when his dad died. It also had been on this bed. It made her a little bit proud that he felt safe enough to show his emotions when he was here. In her little world, with her in his arms.

"Are you crying?" Blair whispered as she took his hand in hers and squeezed them a bit. She didn't turn around still. It was to dangerous. She was scared of what she might see.

"No. I'm not." he replied although he was lying, some tears made their way down his cheeks. "You can have the picture." she tried when he kissed her shoulder.

"It's too late. It's past midnight." Blair resumed in a soft, nonchalant tone. She tried her very best to sound careless so he wouldn't feel even worse.

"I'm sorry." he told her regretful, kissing her shoulder once again. "Blair you know that you don't need those people to tell you that you're special. You know that right? You're Blair Waldorf."

"Just like you know that you don't need to bribe business partner. You're Chuck Bass." Blair returned in the same serious voice. She finally turned around to met his gaze. They eyes locked even as he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I love you, Blair." He swore.

"I love you, too. And I believe in you." She promised with a nod.

"I'm so sorry." he said once again, more tears slipping down his cheeks and she knew that he wasn't just talking about the picture but also about the many times he had hurt her before yet hadn't apologized before.

"I know." Blair said, offering him a small smile and it saved him. They feel asleep in each others arms, holding on to each other as if the world would end if they stopped.

* * *

><p>Next morning.<p>

Blair woke up slowly. She tried to reach for him but the bed was empty beside her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Chuck?" She asked loudly as she sat up. There he was, in her closet, putting her clothes back on their usually place. She smiled.

"I'm here." he returned as he picked up two Dior dresses and put them back in the D section of her rack.

"Come back to bed." She pouted sweetly and he couldn't help but smirk. He dropped the dresses and climbed back in beside her.

"Have you slept at all?" She said as she caressed his jaw and inspected the dark circles under his eyes with a serious frown.

"A bit, I think." He answered her.

"You thought too much." Blair stated as she kissed his cheek.

"I should have thought more yesterday, than the day would have turned out differently." Chuck told her seriously, avoiding her gaze.

"I can't argue on that." She agreed but without judgment in her voice. He'd been through enough of self blame last night, she could tell the moment she'd seen his face.

"I can't believe that you almost run out on me." He whispered before he kissed her forehead softly for a long moment.

"Hey, I never meant to run out on you. I will never leave you, Chuck. You hear me?" Blair said as she shot up, taking his face in her hands and made him look her in the eyes. She saw that tiny bit of doubt in his eyes.

"Yes." Chuck answered simply. His reaction was too short, too obvious what was on his mind.

"You believe me?" Blair asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Make me." he pleaded. Soon, they were both undressed and moved in union, living their passion and feel the blissful silence afterwards. Closer embraced than ever.

"Chuck, I want you to believe me that I'll never leave you. I'll always be there for you. I just thought of a little time with my parents." Blair whispered. They lay on their sides, faces only an inch away, they were breathing the same air, their lips were almost touching.

"I believe you." Chuck promised and she believed him. The love and honesty in his eyes was all she needed to see.

"You know, I'd rather skip on these stories of our love when our children will be old enough to ask questions." Blair told him after a while.

"Children?" Chuck wondered out loud. Yes, they had talked about their future but never about such details.

"Of course, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't you?" Blair asked seriously.

"Yes." Chuck told her with another kiss. "But would you rather tell them that everything has to be like a fairytale?" he wondered. He wouldn't want his children to have to go through what they had when she ran after Nate and he was too proud to tell her that he wanted her.

"No. Not like a fairytale. I mean, I had the Prince, and just look how much happier and in love I am with the dark knight." She chuckled and he loved that sound.

"Give me a kiss, Princess." He demanded and she obliged with pleasure.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Chuck chuckled as she handed him the bright colored gift with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Open it." Blair encouraged him as she sat down on his desk, pushing important paper away so he had place to sit down comfortable.

"It's a scarf." Chuck said surprised as he picked up the really soft yellow scarf. He frowned a bit since it was rather short. Maybe one and a half foot at max. "You know, I'm all for pastel colors but this looks like a…."

"A baby scarf. Put it somewhere safe for the future, will you?" Blair finished his sentence and delivered her request at once. Chuck pulled her in his lap and kissed her passionate.

"Yes." he promised. "I love you."

"So do I." Blair smirked before she pulled him in another meaningful kiss.

_**The End**_**. **_(for now)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Happy New Year you all. I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review and tell me if it's any good.**  
><em>


End file.
